Deeply in Love, Forever
by QueenCaspian10
Summary: Hermione has been in love with Fred since the first year but it was impossible to be together. Fred has felt the same about her as well. In the seventh year Hermione misses him even more and can not stop having dreams about him and then the battle begins.


**Title – Deeply in Love, Forever**

**Disclaimer –I own nothing**

**Summery – Hermione has been in love with Fred since the first year but it was impossible to be together. Fred has felt the same about her as well. In the seventh year Hermione misses him even more and can not stop having dreams about him and then the battle begins. This is where our story starts. One Shot. Enjoy. AU.**

XXX

Hermione woke up in a spare room in Bill and Fleur Wesley's house. She walked down the steps to see Harry, Bill, Fleur, George and Fred all in the kitchen. She immediately checked to see if she looked alright and then walked in.

"Hermione, Good morning," George said smiling and Fred just looked hat her and smiled. She smiled back and sat down next to Harry and they all ate breakfast together. Fred and Hermione could not keep their eyes off of each other. After breakfast Hermione decided to go for a walk. She was sitting by Dobby's grave when someone walked up behind her.

"Hey," He said to her as he turned around and smiled.

"Fred, Did you follow me?" She asked

"Yep," He said smiling as he helped her up. The looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"Hermione I have to ask you something and I am kinda wondering how to say it," he said

"Just say what you want," She said smiling and he looked away then back into her eyes.

"Hermione, I have liked you since I first met you," He said strait out.

"Fred, I feel the same way," She said smiling as they both leaned in and Kissed each other and they both felt Sparks. It was the most perfect moment.

"Fred!" George yelled out the back door.

"Come on," Fred said as they both walked back to the house not looking at each other and Fred walked in with George and Hermione walked into her room. That night Fred walked into her room and they both just smiled.

"Hermione, I love you," Fred said smiling as he started to kiss her allover and then it was done. They were finally together.

XXX

Hermione woke up next to Fred the next morning happy. Fred had to leave right away and Hermione went with Ron and Harry.

XXX – The Battle of Hogwarts

Hermione was fighting alongside Ginny and Harry when she went off to find Fred. He was with Ron and they were running from Rookwood, when Hermione ran into them.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" Ron asked

"Looking for you, Um, Harry needs your help he is on the fourth floor, Hurry," She said as he ran off and Rookwood was no where to be found Hermione and Fred were left alone. The battle was still going on and there was not much time left. They ran to the closest room which was a broom closet and went inside they came out about a twenty minutes later. The battle was still going on and they ran to help. They found Ron, Harry, and Draco and Hermione went to go find Ginny. Then when the battle was calming down she and Ginny ran to the great hall. All of the body's from the battle were lying on the floor but one in particular caught Hermione's eye and she started to cry, hard.

"Fred?!" She said in a weak voice and then started crying even more. She looked down at his lifeless body and started crying harder and harder. No one knew why it affected her so much. She walked right over to Percy and Ron.

"Who did that to him?" She asked

"Not sure but we think it was Dolvoh," Ron said

"Thanks," She said looking to Fred one last time and then walking out the door and she sat in the hall. The battle continued up in the great hall and Hermione saw Dolvoh fighting Percy and she ran over to him her want pointed at him and he threw the killing curse at her and she back fired it to him and killed him she smiled faintly and then ran out. She sat by the lake when the battle was over. She did not care about the battle any more. She sat there all night and when she walked back to the destroyed castle everyone was wondering where she was. She had not told them and went right up to her dormitory which was happily still there.

XXX

She had been sleeping for a long time when something woke her. She looked around but no one was there.

"Boo," Someone said

"Who's there?" She asked

"Me," he said pooping out at her as a ghost.

"You're a Ghost and you're here, how?" She asked

"How do I know, I just know that I can be with you for a while longer," He said smiling

"I am so glad that you are," She said smiling and then he tried to kiss her cheek but he went right threw her and she fell asleep knowing her would be with her.

XXX

Fred had been with her for a few months and Hermione was stating to get really upset. Seeing him everyday and knowing that he is dead and that she can never be with him. She was happy he was with her but it was driving her mad. She had tried so hard to let go but it was not so easy. Even though he was still with her she still felt alone. She cried a lot now, he tried to wipe her tears but he knew he could not. The one thing he wanted to do most was just to touch her, hold her hand or even kiss her. He was starting to get upset himself that he could not do those things. Ron and Harry stopped by to see her often and she was not doing so well. The presence of Fred's ghost was making thing worse. His voice hearing it everyday was driving her mad. It was not long before she needed help but she refused it. She stayed in bed for a while to try to get better but she could not. She visited his grave every once and a while and cried there. One day she was pushed over the edge. She wanted to be with him so bad. It was at the school the next year they wanted to have a reunion with all of the students from last year, Hermione went and Fred came with her, careful not to bee seen and she was talking to Harry and Ron when Draco walked over and started talking to them as well.

"How have you been?" Draco asked Hermione, he really did not care but he wanted to be nice for a change.

"Fine," She said looking down.

"Just Fine?" He asked he wanted to make a game out of this.

"Yes, I need some air," She said as she walked out to the lake she could not take it anymore. She loved Fred so much and she just wanted to be with him. She heard people coming so she did not have much time.

"Hermione," She heard everyone yell they were looking for her. It was her only chance. She pulled out her wand and right as everyone saw her she did it.

"Avada Kadavra," She said and she was gone. She killed herself from the pressure.

"HERMIONE!" Harry and Ron yelled as they ran to her.

"What did she do?" Pansy asked she was starting to lighten up on Hermione now that Voldemort was gone so she kind of cared.

"She killed her self you nit," Draco said

"Draco honey," She said hugging his arm.

"Why would she do this?" Draco asked

"I don't know," Harry said.

"Hermione," Ron said starting to whimper.

"Guy's I right here," someone said from in front of them but they could not see her then she came into view.

"You're a…a," Ron started to say

"Ghost, I know now I can finally be free to be with the one I love," She said smiling as Fred floated out towards her.

"Hermione what have you done?" Fred asked when he was close enough to her.

"Forever means Forever and I was not about to take another day without you," She said smiling as they kissed it was only possible for a Ghost to kiss another ghost instead of a human and they were finally together.

"You and Fred?" Ron asked

"Yep, for a while well at least sort of," She said smiling as before another question could be asked they floated back to the castle together hand in hand and happy as ever. They were finally together, Forever.

THE END

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


End file.
